The present invention relates to an air circulation system for a refrigerated display case and a method for ventilating a room space, hall space or refrigerated division in a hall space provided with one or more refrigerated display cases.
In the prior art, constructions of refrigerated display cases are known in which the refrigerated display case is provided with an air-circulation system in the shelf space in the refrigerated display case. Air is circulated through a channel placed at the bottom and in the rear wall of the display case to the top portion of the display case and from there, the air is directed as a curtain jet to the front side of the display case and further into a channel placed in the lower part of the display case. The circulation system comprises a blower that produces the circulation flow of air as well as an air refrigerator for cooling the thus-circulating air.
A drawback in the prior art constructions of refrigerated display cases is that cold air is discharged from the shelf space of the display case into the store space and further to the vicinity of the floor level. This cold air produces a disagreeable sensation for the customers in the store when situated proximate the display case.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved circulation systems for refrigeration display cases.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods for ventilating a room space, hall space or refrigerated division of a hall space provided with one or more refrigerated display cases.
It is still another object of the present invention to avoid the drawback of prior art refrigeration display cases mentioned above.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide new and improved combinations of a refrigerated display case and an air circulation system for circulating fresh air into a room space in which the refrigerated display case is situated.
In order to attain at least some of these objects, and others, in the present invention, a arrangement is employed separate from the circulation system of the display case yet by whose means warm air is directed from locations below the display case to the front side of the display case to the vicinity of the floor on which the display case is situated. In accordance with the present invention, a channel for the supply of warm air includes a blower arranged in connection with the refrigerated display case, in which case, air from the room is circulated by means of the blower. The blower is placed in a stationary position in connection with the refrigerated display case, and no separate pipe connections are needed for the refrigerated display case in this embodiment of the invention. After the blower, there can be a separate heater, for example an electric heater to heat the air being directing into the room space via the blower.
Within the scope of the invention, an embodiment is also possible in which, from a trunk channel, warm or heated air is passed into a channel placed in connection with the refrigerated display case and further, from below the refrigerated display case, through nozzles into the room space. In this embodiment, the entire supply of fresh air into the room space, hall space or refrigerated division in a hall space provided with a refrigerated display case preferably takes place through one or more channels placed underneath the refrigerated display case.
In accordance with the invention, pairs of refrigerated display cases can be arranged one opposite to the other. In such a case, by means of nozzles, the warm intake air is passed into the room space so that it extends as an effective flow up to the flow of warm intake air passed out of connection with the opposite refrigerated display case. By means of the nozzle, the ejecting distance of the intake air can be adjusted to the desired level so that air can be passed out of the opposite display cases so that the whole of the floor area between the display cases is covered with warm intake air.
Also, the air circulation system in accordance with the invention, which makes air flow in connection with a refrigerated display case, comprises an equipment for supply of warm air, more particularly, a blower in connection with the refrigerated display case and which is in flow communication with a channel or conduit. Air is made to flow by means of the blower out of the channel. The channel is opened at a location below the refrigerated display case. In this manner, warm air is passed to the front side of the refrigerated display case to the vicinity of the floor.
In the method in accordance with the invention for ventilation in a room space, hall space or in a refrigerated division in a hall space provided with a refrigerated display case/cases, the entire supply of fresh air into the room space, hall space or into the refrigerated division in a hall space is optimally arranged to take place from below the refrigerated display case/cases while the fresh air is passed from a trunk channel into a channel placed in connection with the refrigerated display case. The channel is opened at the bottom part of the refrigerated display case so that fresh air flows to the front side of the refrigerated display case to the vicinity of the floor.
In a combination of a refrigerated display case and supply means in accordance with the invention, the display case includes means defining an interior space, e.g., a frame, at least one shelf arranged in the interior space, and an air circulation system for circulating air in the interior space. The supply means are coupled to the display case for supplying warm air to a location in front of the display case and comprise a first channel having an outlet opening situated below the display case and a blower coupled to the first channel for directing air into the first channel and out of the outlet opening. In one embodiment, regulation means are arranged in the outlet opening of the first channel for regulating flow of the air through the outlet opening. The regulation means may comprise at least one nozzle or valve arranged to regulate a distance to which the air is ejected from the first channel. The nozzle(s) may be a slot nozzle comprising a rotatable, eccentric regulator piece arranged in opposed relationship to a curved wall whereby rotation of the regulator piece varies an opening between the regulator piece and the curved wall through which the air flows. The air circulation system is arranged to circulate air from a bottom portion of the interior space to a top portion of the interior space. Also, the air circulation system may comprise a second channel and cooling means for cooling air flowing in the second channel. In this embodiment, the combination may optionally include a first heat exchanger operative on the air flow in the first channel, and a second heat exchanger operative on the air flow in the second channel, the first and second heat exchangers being arranged to transfer energy such that the air flow in the first channel is heated as the air flow in the second channel is cooled.
An important feature of the invention is that the first channel has a vertically extending branch adapted to extend along a vertical wall of the display case and above the top of the display case. As such, the combination of the display case and supply means may be positioned flush against a wall an the intake air flow obtained from the space between the top of the display case and the ceiling of the space in which the display case is situated. The first channel would then also includes a horizontally extending branch in flow communication with the vertically extending branch and extending below the display case.
In the following, the invention will be described in detail with reference to some exemplifying embodiments of the invention illustrated in the figures in the accompanying drawing. However, the invention is by no means strictly confined to the details of the illustrated embodiments alone.